


Stolen Triumph

by Narina



Series: Last Dying Breath [3]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9380333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narina/pseuds/Narina
Summary: It was his masterpiece, it should've been his triumph and not his death





	

As he lifts his head, he sees the Death Star rise over Scarif, more beautiful than any sunrise Krennic has ever seen. It is also more terrifying. The weapon comes to a stop and he knows he is going to die right here. That shot didn’t kill him, the destructive power of the super weapon will. 

Pride fills him, as he watches from afar. Proud and fear and anger. This should’ve been his moment of triumph, who had given Tarkin the right to take it, to make it his? Krennic clenches his fist, unable to do anything but watch. He wants the revenge he is never going to get and he wants to see Tarkin fail. That might happen, eventually, but he won’t live to see it, to enjoy it.

He feels terror creeping through his mind as the Death Star prepares to unleash its deadly burst. It’s the kind of terror that should’ve been reserved for enemies of the empire, not men like him. What had he done wrong? He had fixed his mistakes, he should not have to spend his last living moments in fear of his own greatest achievement. 

Pride washes away everything else when he sees the impact. It’s beautiful, even more than on Jedha. The explosion will kill him, but it just feels _right_ now, being killed by his weapon. This is what he had created, so terrifying and deadly and absolutely magnificent. It was the only way to die he could accept.


End file.
